She moved through the fair
by Esta
Summary: Draco verliert das wichtigste in seinem Leben! Songfic nach Loreena McKennit


Hallo ihr fröhlichen Rätselrater, leider ist bis jetzt noch keiner darauf gekommen. Ich dachte beim Schreiben an Snape, an wen sonst ;-) Aber die Idee mit Draco fand ich so gut, dass ich gleich noch eine Songfic schreiben musste... kann es sein, dass das süchtig macht?  
  
Es ist natürlich wieder mal eine traurige... irgendwie habe ich es damit. Dieses Mal ist es ein Lied von Loreena McKennitt (ganz tolle Musik!)  
  
Die Songfic basiert auf einer Geschichte von mir, die ich vielleicht irgendwann einmal veröffentliche (wenn ich die ganzen Seiten abgetippt habe... grummel!)  
  
She moved trough the fair  
  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen... eine Weasley, sie war doch eine Weasley und als ich sie den Abend auf dem Ball sah, in ihrem hautengen dunkelgrünen Kleid, ihr langes rotes Haar hochgesteckt, wie sie über die Tanzfläche schwebte. Ich gestehe, ich fand sie umwerfend. Doch es war doch nur eine Affäre, ein Kuss... nein es war mehr... es war... ich konnte es mir nicht eingestehen  
  
My love said to me  
  
My Mother wont mind  
  
And my fathr won´t slight you  
  
For your lack of kind  
  
Then she stepped away from me  
  
And this she did say  
  
It will not be long love  
  
Till our wedding day  
  
Ich liebte sie, ich liebte sie... ich hatte niemals in meinem Leben solche Gefühle gekannt, niemals so viel Wärme gespürt. Wir hatten solche Angst entdeckt zu werden, sie wegen ihren Brüdern, was würden sie sagen, und ich? Ich hatte Angst, mehr Angst, als ich es jemals sagen konnte... ER würde es niemals akzeptieren und doch, ich habe sie gefragt und sie sagte jene wundervollen Worte, die ich nie vergessen werde: Ja, ich liebe dich. Und sie behielt Recht, ihre Eltern akzeptierten es und Molly nähte das schönste Hochzeitskleid, das ich je gesehen habe, sie war die wunderschönste Braut... doch meine Eltern... sie kamen nicht!  
  
She stepped away from me  
  
And she moved through the fair  
  
And fondly I watched her  
  
Move here and move there  
  
And she went away homeward  
  
With one star awake  
  
And the swans in the evening  
  
Move over the lake.  
  
Ich konnte sie nicht oft genug ansehen, jede ihre Bewegungen war den Feen gleich, ihr Lachen wärmte mein Herz und wenn sie unsere kleine Tochter durch die Lüfte schwang, dann wollte ich sie umarmen und sie nie wieder los lassen. Warum bist du gegangen, Geliebte, warum hast du mich verlassen? Ginny? Warum musstest du an diesem Abend fort gehen?  
  
The people were saying  
  
No two e´ere wed  
  
But one has a sorrow  
  
That never was said  
  
ER war meine größte Sorge, ich hatte es verdrängt, ich hatte es immer wieder fort geschoben, immer wieder. Ich habe es ihr nie gesagt, ich habe nie mit ihr über diese Angst gesprochen, hätte ich es bloß getan, vielleicht... Liebste, wärst du dann noch hier?  
  
And she smiled as she passed me  
  
With her goods and her gear  
  
Ich sah ihr an diesem Tag nach, als sie das Haus verließ. Sie hatte einen gefährlichen Beruf, aber konnte ich sie davon abhalten Auror zu sein? Nein... sie war so eigen. Sie küsste Elisabeth, die Kleine schlief schon fest, dann küsste sie mich, noch immer kann ich diesen Kuss schmecken. Ich vermisse dich so... Sie lachte... lachte zum letzten Mal. Als sie wieder kam, war sie... ich wage nicht einmal daran zu denken, so sehr schmerzt es mich noch immer, du warst fast tot.  
  
And that was the last  
  
That I saw of my dear  
  
Einen gebrochenen Körper, vom Gift zerstört, blass und kalt. Ich hielt dich im Arm als du starbst, ich küsste dich, benetzte dich mit meinen Tränen, wollte dich nicht gehen lassen. Das war das letzte, dass ich von dir sah, einen toten Körper, der in ein kaltes Grab gelassen wurde... und der, der es getan hatte, der mich geschaffen und dich zerstört hatte, er wurde nicht einmal bestraft. Das war das letzte, was ich von meiner Liebsten sah, einen winzigen Grabstein mit ihrem Namen: Ginny Weasley!  
  
I dreamed it last night  
  
That my true love came in  
  
Ginny! Ich sah dich!  
  
So she softly entered  
  
Her feet made no din  
  
She came close beside me  
  
And this she did say  
  
It would not be long love  
  
Till ouer wedding day  
  
Ginny, wie oft habe ich dich gesehen, wie oft kamst du nachts zu mir, wie oft hielt ich dich im Traum in meinen Armen? Und am Morgen, wenn ich erwachte, war deine Bettseite so leer wie immer. Wie oft sah ich dich durch den Raum schweben, wie oft warst du mir ganz nah? Wie oft wollte ich mein Leben beenden, wie oft hielt nur dein mahnender Blick und dein Handzeichen auf das kleine Mädchen in ihrem Bett mich zurück? Ginny? Wie lange noch, wie lang muss ich noch ohne dich sein? Ginny? wann lässt du mich endlich zu dir? Ginny? Ginny? Warum bekomme ich keine Antwort mehr von dir?  
  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen... und wer dieses Mal wieder mitraten will: Wer ist der Mörder? 


End file.
